


Blood matters but it also doesn’t

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Business-as-usual-bats is from tumblr and she is amazing, Gen, NO ONE KNOWS, This is set when they wonder who Damian’s real father is, Tim is Bruce’s biological child, Tim’s a good brother, except him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: With the rumour spreading that Damian’s real father isn’t Bruce, the inquiry of who his real father is getting to hard to ignore. A DNA test is going to sort it all out and Tim can’t help but wonder if Damian really is his blood brother and Bruce’s biological son.Damian would be crushed if he wasn’t and that worries Tim.





	Blood matters but it also doesn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Business-as-usual-bats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Business-as-usual-bats).



It was one of those nights. One of the nights were Tim couldn’t sleep, then again, that was almost every night. 

He wondered through the halls, bare feet freezing in the cold. The air nipped at his arms and goosebumps bubbles on the skin as Tim wrapped the blanket around him tighter. The air was crisp and the halls were silent. 

He was thinking. If anyone asked he wouldn’t to able to say. He was just thinking. It had been a long day and everyone should’ve been able to go to sleep easily but they hadn’t. 

When Tim was in his room he could hear Bruce shuffling around. Pacing most likely. There’d be a huff and Tim could practically see Bruce running a hand over his face. 

Damian was awake, training in his room. There were grunts and clatters, items thunking against the walls. They had stopped when Tim had gotten out of bed. Tim couldn’t tell for sure if Damian knew he was awake but he couldn’t really care.

A sigh puffed out from Tim’s lips and he raised a hand to knock, knuckles bent in a loose fist. He stopped and sighed, resting his forehead against the brats door.

He remembered when Damian first came here. He was the blood son, made that clear to all of them. Tim could’ve said he was too but that didn’t matter. 

Bruce didn’t know Tim was his son, had his blood and Janet’s running through his veins. Tim never told him. He knew when he knocked on Bruce’s door and told him he needed a Robin that he could’ve said some very different words. But he didn’t. Batman needed a Robin, not another son. A Robin. So that’s what Tim was.

After that Tim never got the courage to utter those few words. Couldn’t bring himself to. He was filling his to big to even be Robin. How could he fill the shoes if Dick and Jason, as a son? Simple, he couldn’t.

It never bothered him that the others didn’t know. They assumed he was a Drake, and they were correct. He was a Drake by blood but he was also a Wayne. Janet was his mother, Jack was his father. Even if they weren’t the best at parenting, they were still his family.

And then they died. Bruce took him in, signed the papers that made him his son. Bruce accepted him as a son by choice, not by blood. But that could change so Tim never uttered the words because Bruce accepted him either way.

Damian isn’t like that though. He’s different. He was raised knowing he had a legacy, that the legacy he was to fulfill was there because of the blood running through his veins. He changed everything to become a part of the family. He changed his views, he lost his mother and grandfather. He thought for his spot in this family and he had it. Tim knew he did.

And then Deathstroke might be his real father.

It hadn’t even been tested yet and everything was going down hill. Damian would be destroyed if he wasn’t the blood son, that was all he knew.

And as much as Tim loved Bruce he knew the idiot would question Damian more if he turned out to be Deathstrokes son. Question his fighting, question his personality. Worry that Damian would become Deathstroke. Nothing would be the same.

“He’ll accept you no matter the results, Damian Wayne.” Tim whispered, praying his words are true and Damian, if he heard, would believe him.

He backed away from the door, told himself to go back to his room. Instead he continued down the hall, down the stairs and to the clock. The clock slid to the side with a hiss as the numbers turned.

He jogged down the stairs, blanket flapping at the back of his knees. The computer flicked on automatically and Tim winched at the light. 

He walked over to the computer, a hand on the chair as he stared at it. This computer would decide the test results.

Tim looked to the left of the computer, spotting the blood vials in the medical area easily. They were fully stocked and prepared for anything. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Tim muttered as he unfolded the blanket from his shoulders and placed it on the leather chair. He tapped his fingers on the leather, chewing his cheek before walking over to the vials.

He picked up Bruce’s blood in his hands, rolling it around in his hands. Sometimes he couldn’t believe this blood was flowing through his veins. It was cold to the touch. 

Next he picked up Damian’s, cringing when it clicked against another vial. His was slightly warmer to hold. With his gut clenched tight he walked over to the computer.

He unscrewed the lid on Bruce’s vial. With a pipette he collected some blood, holding it so it would drip on the watch glass. It dropped twice and Tim quickly put it under the scanner. In seconds the computer had Bruce’s name and details displayed on the large screen.

“Here goes nothing.” Tim muttered, unscrewing Damian vial and collecting the blood with a new pipette. Two drops splattered against the glass and Tim slid it under the scanner.

“Look for a match.” Tim commanded, pushing the chair away and planting his hands in the desk.

The screen flashes and began scanning and Tim’s stomach dropped when he didn’t find an immediate match.

A second later and the screen flashed. ‘No match’ scrawled across both of the DNA results. A sigh left Tim’s lips and he hang his head, shoulders sagging. 

This would completely destroy Damian and Bruce for that matter. Unless-

“Computer, what are their blood types?” Tim demanded, rising up and staring at the screen. A smile crawled up his lips when it was revealed to be the same. 

“Delete data.” Tim commanded, screwing up the vials and cleaning his mess. Once the counter was clear Tim took the vials back to their spot. 

He placed Bruce’s vial back before rolling Damian’s in his hand. He looked at his name and all the detail below it. He had the same blood type. Good. It was easy for Tim to switch his and Damian’s blood.

They had the same blood type so no risks would arise from that. There would be no complications. Damian would remain Bruce’s blood son and Tim would remain as the adopted one. That is the way things should be.

He snatched the blanket from the back of the chair and wrapped it around his shoulders. Only Tim would ever know the truth.


End file.
